Forever, Is a Long, Long time
by BehindTheNight
Summary: In wich Zim hears a news stry, gets upset and asks Dib acouple of questions. It's a squel to a story i'm going to write soon, not Hallucinations. New time, new place. Zim and dib are married, and have a smeet-baby. Story is better then summary XD
1. Will you love me in the next life?

This lazy Sunday's shocking pleasant conversation turned sour when Zim started to yell at his lover.

"LIEEEES!" Zim screeched as he got the hammer he was holding and threw it at Dib's big head.

Thankfully, Dib dodged the blow and the hammer landed in the middle of the mini-TV they kept in the garage whenever they wanted to fix the Spoot-Cruiser and add some background noise so they didn't go crazy every time the bolts squeaked.

Dib hissed. "What was that for Zim?"

Zim glared at his significant other and twiddled with the engagement ring around his third figure. He then spoke, as if he was trying to get his anger under control.

"You know that Girl who was on the news because her husband died about 7 years ago?"

Dib paused. What did that have to do with anything? He nodded, but he was warily gripping his screwdriver just in case Zim came at him.

"Apparently she's getting re-married." Zim finished, and then studied Dib's face for an expression.

Dib relaxed slightly, then chuckled "What does that have to do with anything?" as he continued to rev-up the Spoot-Cruiser's engine.

Zim approached Dib from behind, made Dib face him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. Zim, being a lot shorter then Dib, pulled dib down to be at eye level with him.

"I though on earth hyu-mans only have one life mate. You told me marriage was forever." Zim hissed at Dib's face.

_Oh._

_Oh_

_Oh **Crap**._

Dib smiled nervously and grabbed Zim by his wrists, prying the alien's claws off his collar so he could breathe, and think clearly.

_….._

_Oh shit._

"Well…" Dib began, "Marriage is forever, and shouldn't be taken lightly. But sometimes marriage doesn't work, so people get divorced, but that's only if they've been fighting for a while, like a year or two non-stop and they agree that they don't love each other anymore." Dib added that last part in quickly, just because he didn't want Zim to get any ideas. Zim nodded, as if he understood what Dib was trying to say. Zim wouldn't leave him because of a fight since they fight all the time!

"But this is different!" Zim insisted, "They didn't GET a divorce, He DIED In a CAR ACCIDENT. If this "marriage is forever", how could she love another man? It wasn't a divorce! He still loved her when he died!" Zim was losing his patience. Better think fast Dib.

Dib though for a little while, then spoke carefully "Well, sometimes after you've been away from a person for so long, the whole in your heart starts to mend, and you let other people in. Some people NEVER recover from a loved-ones death, so they grow old and die alone. Some people get over it quickly and find someone else to love."

"Then who does she love more?" Zim challenged.

**_Shit._**

**_Fuck._**

**_Damn-it!_**

"…"

"I don't know," Dib said, as he turned around so he can finish what he was doing on the Spoot-cruiser, "I'm not her."

"…"

**"Then what if Zim dies?" Zim asked, his voice small.**

Dib stopped what he was doing on the Spoot-Cruiser, and tensed up.


	2. I broke your baby

**_Meanwhile…_**

"HAI BABY!" Gir screamed, as he waved his robotic hand back and forth spastically. The baby smiled, gleefully laughing as Gir lifted the pale green baby up to inspect it.

"BABY'S NOT BROKEN!" Gir _rawr_ed. The baby clapped and threw back his head in and attempt to keep his drool in his mouth.

The attempt failed.

The, now some-what moistened baby, was throw over Gir's shoulder and as Gir began to mutter to himself the baby kicked his back legs trying to get "puppy" to move.

"Pupppyyyy!" the baby wined.

Gir ignored him and kept muttering to himself, "Master and Mary are outside. If Mary can keep Master happy for more then 1 hour, Gir and Little- PUPPY'S GOINGGGGG! IMA TEACH YOU HOW TO MAKE WAFFLES!" and he flew off into the kitchen.

Gir positioned the little smeet on a stool and said that if he moved, unicorn would come out of the sky and shoot him. Baby responded by chewing on a wooden spoon he stole from Gir.

Now, the smeet-baby was very large. He was only 1 year old but looked as if he was a full-grown toddler. He had pale green skin, like a mix of Zim's green and Dib's white. But it was much, much lighter, almost pale, however, every year he grew it got progressively darker. His eyes are like dawn. They're a dark honey colour with purple-reddish rings around the edges. He had four alien-like figures and his Pak, whish Zim made especially for him, only contains half of his brain, which is good in case he ever breaks it as this young age. The colours of the Pak, which dib insisted upon, was a black colour with electric blue dots. Baby has hair. Oh yes he does, but everytime it grows, Zim cuts it off without daddy #2 knowing. He says something about not wanting his baby to be too hyu-man like.

Baby watched, faking interest as Gir screamed insanity's at him.

"BABY BABY BABY YOU WATCHING? IMA DO A WAFFLE. MASTER LIKES WAFFLES. MARY LIKES WAFFLES. BABY, YOU GONNA LIKE WAFFLES." Gir's eyes flashed red. "Or else you will be a disappointment!"

"Ooooo blah gee ness FLAH FLAH FLAH"

"Awww such a cute little Mary baby!" Gir said, turning blue again.

_**After thirty minuets of this fuckery ensuing**_, the "Mary baby" started to sniffle. He began getting fussy, and he began to get difficult.

"I have this in my programming" Gir reassured, whoever the hell was in his little brain. But whatever.

Gir tried to feed him. He spit up the bananas.

He tried to give him milk.

Baby looked at him as if he was saying "Da fuck bro"

He tried to burp him.

**HE DIDN'T EAT ANYTHING!**

…..

Rightttt.

Gir became spastic, and alittle frantic.

"I BROKE THE MARY-BABY. I'M GOING TO ASPLODEEEEE!"

Baby started to get really really fussy. But he didn't cry, he was just unhappy.

Gir. _**Hated**_. _Unhappy_. Babies.

Gir set him down on the couch, and put a force field around him, so he didn't go flying.

Gir then sped off into the garage, where a stuttering Dib was trying to face his green lover and picking his words carefully.

Gir bust open the door, looked at the "talking" couple like a dramatic chipmunk _("hey!"),_ got on his knees and screamed.

"I BROKE THE MARY-BABY!"

"Stupid robot! I told you not to call him that! He's my baby too!" Zim protested.

**…..**

"What the flying fuck?" Dib cursed, confused.

Zim then eyed Gir.

"What do you mean you broke our baby?"

_**Author's note: **_

_**Guysssss. I don't have a fucking idea what I should name this little baby! D:**_

**/sadness/ **

**Anyway! this was more of a filler chapter, the story should pick up next chapter. and Chapt. Three should be more interesting. But guys, seriously I love your reviews, and make more! they make me happy! And PLEASE PLEAS EPLEASE! answer my poll on what I should call the baby in my story. If you have an idea, PM me or drop me a review below with a suggestion. **

**keep the fucks flying! :D**

**/whyamisorandom/**


End file.
